bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
Put your highly annoying comments here. Well I got it, but it was not really an apology, but I accept it. I mean really this is kinda . . . AGGRESSIVE. Here: I am back, and i am not happy. You got your apology right here, right now. Just to let you know, i am not happy right now. the ONLY reason i said it was because you were acting like an EFFing psycho that couldn't live with the thought that someone beat him. I have no respect for a person like that. Don't you kinda agree? Close call to "bad words". By the "no respect thing" did you mean you don't respect me? Cause for the last time, that blog was a joke. The reason It took me a while to respond was one thing, bad wifi connection. But it did look realistic. Oh, and I blocked her because she was getting on my nerves, but the block's already gone. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) No Prob You welcome. I don't need the reference though, I joke like that, you'll get use to it. But . . . by the "no respect thing", did you mean you don't respect me? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 17:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Same Well I hpoe she is when she sees that the block's gone. You got two sisters and you have never even met them. (Sarah, Hyena) Unless I'm wrong. Check my new found User page. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 18:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Right? I knew what that meant the moment I saw it. Your so right about it. People could have friends that are always there for them and stuff (like family), and yet they have blood relatives they don't even know exist. That's just another thing that shows that familys always stick together. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 18:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ? You know Darkus Rayne personally? Not on the computer? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 18:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) THink about it. How evil is evil twin Dharak if Dharak is that evil. Think long and hard. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 18:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) HA Ha ha heh he . . . Funny, my comments are the only one's under the new title of "Put your highly annoying comments here" 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 18:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Intentional? Got 2 Go I'll read anything sent to me later. I have to sign off after this post, but send your messages and I'll respond later or tomorrow. Bye. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 18:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Two Things No, I am not an admin. Unless someone somehow changed my rights without me knowing. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Random_Talk_Wiki. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 04:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) So true That Userbox about pyrus. Totally. 5tee1-O4teen|message me|College is school, just sayin 00:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Jelou AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!! =D HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m not gonna be here for a while because my dad´s computer stinks...... And my school starts tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dad´s computer is not so easy and familiar like my own..... And Aome took it...... And she installed Spore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ou, by the way... i first thinked that the Spore will cost 23$ because we wanted to buy the Creepy & Cute parts pack there too..... The game Spore costs 17,80$ and the parts pack costs 4,80$...... But when we wore getting Spore we saw that the Creepy & Cute parts pack was coming with it.... FOR FREE!!!!!!!!!! Great, right? But i can´t play it yet because Aome stole my computer WITH the Spore...... But tomorrow school starts for me..... PANIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why men is always after me? 06:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Why would they make an evil twin Dharak is Dharak is already evil? He's gonna turn good or get destroyed just like the other storylines. Bakugan needs a new plot. Also can the RPW have a Chat Box or an IRC like we were chatting on with Leonidas and Weirdo Guy? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 14:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) K cool. Have you ever been on Khamia? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 14:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I am better then you in BD i am much better then you in bakugan dimensions Questions 1st What kind of print screen do you use 2nd My dharak is at 599 and won't go higher figured I'd ask you 3rd this ain't a question I just like pie XD First I mean what do you use to take screen shots sorry I keep bugging you about it Second I let it loose on dan and it won,it's gaining (I know I spelt it wrong)no experience at all First,Oh ok I found something on adobe that lets you take them but I'm not paying for it Second I'm gonna try finding someone else with a darkus dharak and beat them shouldn't be that hard Shadow96 (talk) 16:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Shadow For screen capture, since you didn't ask me I figured I would interrupt here (ha ha), if you use FireFox you can get the plug-in "Screengrab!". It works nicely, gives you some options about going to the clipboard or to a file and what it is you want to capture. Of course, that wasn't loaded on the computer I used to get the Glotronoid shots, but I have used it to get my Ready Screen and my Head Shot from Dimensions. TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 16:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Airzel :D how long after you enter a code in the DNa console do you get an email saying the code. Thank you :D AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Just a Dharak why? I bought it at CVS not knowing they sell it there. I said you can have an AirKor, Clawsaurus, and Lumagrowl not my Dharak. Precious little Dharak. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It's fine I really don't care. I get the same way with my adhd. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Godsmack? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 16:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It's called compulsiveness and what's with the O_O? off topic is this a Special Kind of Sub Terra Helix Dragonoid? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) У0UЯ s1G? Is it Godsmack? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 16:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) REALLY?!?!? WHAT KIND IS IT CALLED?!?! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It's rare? How? Well it's for sale for like 1 dollar. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome''']] 16:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Swell I'm doing swimingly. I made my first archive. On the Help Wiki it is under like expert editing, but it was real easy. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 19:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Which One? The archive, yes. The other thing, yes also. Read that whole blog. This might sound mean, but I just lol-ed because some ad just came up on aol.com that had a picture of this kid smiling, and the caption said "Does your child have ADHD?" 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 19:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea. Read the whole blog, I didn't write it, but she yelled it like 10 times. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 19:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I did one of those laughs where you kinda spit and jerk foward. Hide. We lookin' for you. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 19:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hilarity Insues. Funny, no. I saw it on the front page of youtube. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 19:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm? You still here? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 19:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hi hows it goin. lol briana went like 20 feet in the air lol she was like weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee get on BD rayne has someone he wants you to meet i got to go we have some customers and my boss coming in ill be on in like an hour bye Well? Wanna brawl? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 20:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok What server are you on, and where? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 20:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Your here! So far Me, you, DM and DinoQueen are the only users. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, People, UGH! Wanna brawl? What server are you on? Where? I'll meet you.5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Ok then! Do you use facebook? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I Agree I see no need for it. I perfer this great invention called the telephone! Plus, myspace messes with computers. People put stuff on those sites like, "Whata wonderful day! I'm eating mac and cheese! I'm watching tv! I really need a hobby! I'm tired! Goodbye!" And then repeat. There's also this thing I heard about where you set up a webcam and talk to randomly selected people from anywhere on Earth. Oh yea, that's just screaming safe. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Really. There's this cleaning lady that come to my house every other Tuesday to clean, and she's here today. She does a pretty good job, usually. Today she has someone else with her too. They keep talking in Spanish, and I was in my living room, when the new one gave me this look, so I said "Oh, I guess you need to clean here now." She walked away. So now I'm in my room. They keep talking in Spanish. I wish there was some way with google translate that it could scan what they say and repeat it back in english. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'm leaving right now. I'm goin' to play Left 4 Dead 2 on the Xbox 360, be back later. Do you play those kinda games, or what? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... My computer deletes my writed messages if somebody else has writed there in the same time!!!!!!!!!!!! My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 14:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I didn´t saw anything but i have to tell you something, because of this computer i can´t play in BD anymore...... It can´t handel it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But my own computer can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But it´s with Aome as long she gets her own computer..... And it might take half-year!!!!!!!!!!!! >: ( My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 14:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I don´t care what happened in RPW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( I can´t almost do anything in here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The only things i can do here is talk with you guys, watch videos in Youtube (but i want to do it privatly...), watch TV, read a book (boring...), play Playstations games (I want to do it privatly but i cant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) >:( !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 15:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I really do want to! You ALWAYS pick when I am getting lunch ready for the kids! We have to work on this timing issue... TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 15:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC)